The Dragonborn Comes
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: A Frozen/Skyrim/Sofia the First crossover. When Queen Elsa begins to notice how much time her sister Anna is spending with her boyfriend Kristoff, she begins looking for a potential suitor, eventually she finds one that is a hero from a foreign kingdom called Skyrim, who arrives for a diplomatic visit, alongside the Kingdom of Enchancia simultaneously. But then conflict arises.
1. Prologue: Diplomatic Visit

*Hi everyone, I am here to bring you my newest fanfiction, _The Dragonborn Comes_. This crossover will contain characters and elements from Frozen, _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_, and _Sofia the First _as well as two of my OCs. Also, every so often, I will list various tracks to accompany certain parts of the story. I do not own any of the characters or music from _Frozen, Skyrim, or Sofia the First; _they belong to Disney and Besthesda Softworks. I hope you enjoy this story :)

* * *

_**The Dragonborn Comes**_

Theme: One They Fear (Skyrim OST)

**Prologue: Diplomatic Visit**

Sofia's POV

Today is a very special day for my family. We are taking a trip to a kingdom known as Arendelle to meet a queen. My step-dad King Roland II warned my stepsiblings Amber and James as well as myself to be on our best behavior. He also told us to pack our winter coats as the climate of Arendelle was going to be very cool. My parents told me I couldn't take Clover, Robin, or Mia with me and that they had to stay here back at the castle, I was slightly disappointed, but I understood them as well.

My family packed our luggage together and Baileywick, the castle steward, placed them in the cargo hold of the flying carriage we were taking to Arendelle. He was also taking a separate carriage of his own to announce our arrival when we reach the kingdom.

According to what I've heard, Arendelle had this symbolic resident known as the Snow Queen, and from what I've heard, she has these ice powers that caused a lot of problems not too long ago. I've also heard a rumor from my step-sister Amber that a second kingdom will be visiting Arendelle the same time we are, so it sounds exciting that I may meet not one, but two foreign kingdoms.

When the last of our belongings was packed into the carriage, my stepfather said we were ready to leave for our diplomatic trip to Arendelle. Before we all boarded the carriage, he asked Amber, James, and I if we forgot anything? We each replied saying we were all set. My stepfather then told us we could all get ready to leave for our trip, so we all board the carriage as it got set to fly to Arendelle. Baileywick's separate carriage took off in the direction of Arendelle. Our carriage took off a moment afterwards and we began our journey to Arendelle.

I hope this trip will be as exciting as the rumors I had heard and imagined before we left.

* * *

**Alright, the introduction to this new story is done! What do you guys think about it? Leave your opinion by reviewing this chapter and tell me what you think of the idea. The first chapter will be posted soon to this Epic story of Adventure, Friendship, and Romance **


	2. A Hero Arrives

*I'm surprised at how many viewers I have at the moment for this story, it seemed like the past few days attracted a lot of attention to various readers from around the world. I'm impressed because of all of you who were willing to read this story so far. Anyway, here is the next chapter to this story. This one will introduce the main characters and the supporting ones.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Hero Arrives**

Queen Elsa stood in the great hall of Arendelle Castle in front of many of the staff, servants, and her friends that worked and lived in and around the castle. She was giving a small pep talk with everyone about what was going on that day. Among those listening to her were her sister Anna, her lover Kristoff, and Olaf, the snowman that loved warm hugs.

"Good morning, I've called you all here for something very important going on today," Elsa started off, "As you all may have heard over the last few days, we are having the leaders of two foreign kingdoms travel here for a diplomatic visit."

"Let's hope they aren't like that greedy Duke of Weselton," One servant spoke up before Elsa continued speaking.

"Yes, I hope so too," Elsa replied to the servant's remark, "Fortunately, the stewards of both kingdoms mentioned in the letter informing us of today's visit that they had heard of the incident that occurred a few weeks ago in this kingdom. They also mentioned that they were nothing like Weselton's leader, so I think we don't have to worry about any conflicts with trade.

"Ugh, Elsa, I mean- your majesty," Elsa's sister Anna spoke up, "Who are the Kingdoms that are visiting?"

"Anna, I've told you, you can just call me by my own name, we are sisters after all," Elsa replied before answering Anna's question, "And as for your question, the two kingdoms that are visiting are called Enchancia and Skyrim."

There was a slight pause before Elsa continued to speak to her sister.

"Also Anna, I've noticed how much time you've been spending with Kristoff, and how you have feelings for him. I know I've told you that I wish to be independent of myself, but after watching you and Kristoff spending so much time with eachother, I feel a bit jealous and lonely now."

"So, what are you saying Elsa?" Anna asked her older sister.

"What I'm saying is, I'm going to start looking for a suitor, one who is willing to spend time with me and love me just like Kristoff does with you." Elsa replied with a small smile.

"But why are you telling me this now?" asked Anna.

"I…I-I was afraid you would get mad at me," Elsa answered.

"Oh, it's okay Elsa," Anna said to comfort her sister, "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that you wanted to tell me that."

"Thank you for understanding," Elsa replied, hugging her sister, before returning her attention to the servants.

"Anyways, I need all of you to work extra hard for this visit, I want to impress the two kingdoms," Elsa finish her speech, "You may all return to your regular duties for the day."

All the servants nodded their heads and left the great hall, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf stayed behind. Elsa turned to them upon noticing this.

"Also, Olaf, I need you to be on your best behavior, and try not to startle the guest with your presence." Elsa said to him.

"Will do, my Queen." Olaf said cheerfully before scurrying off.

"Oh, and Kristoff, as Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester, I want you to gather some ice in order for me to create décor for the kingdoms' visit." Elsa said to Kristoff.

"Okay, your majesty." Kristoff smiled and nodded, before leaving the vicinity.

Elsa finally turned her attention to her younger sister, who was a bit nervous of what she was going to say to her. Elsa made a concerned look to her.

"And Anna," Elsa caught her attention.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna said nervously.

Elsa's expression then turned from a concern frown to a shy smile.

"Would you mind accompanying me during this visit? I would like you be with me while the kingdoms of Enchancia and Skyrim visit," Elsa asked.

Anna smiled, "Anything for my sister."

"Thank you Anna," Elsa said, feeling confident now.

The two sisters embraced eachother in a warm hug once again.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna said to her sister.

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied back to her.

* * *

Hours passed, and around noon, Kai came into Elsa's study, where she was currently reading a book of her interest.

"Your majesty, the guards have spotted the kingdoms' ships in the distance, you should get ready for their arrival," he said to Elsa.

"Very well, go alert the guards and the servants of their arrival, and I hope you do your best during their visit," said Elsa.

"Thank you my queen," Kai responded, "I'll go tell them right away."

Kai then left to alert the staff around the castle, meanwhile, Elsa got up and quickly tidied up her dress before she made her way to the great hall, where she was meeting the two kingdoms.

As she started walking down the halls to the great hall, she heard someone running behind her. She turned around and saw her sister Anna running in her direction with one hand pulling up the skirt of her summer dress. Before she noticed, Anna bumped straight into her older sister, causing them to nearly lose their footing and fall. Once they gained their footing again, Elsa began to speak to her.

"Anna, please be careful," Elsa told her younger sister.

"Sorry Elsa," Anna apologized, "I'm just in a hurry, and I didn't want to be late."

"Well, at least you're ready for the kingdoms' arrival," said Elsa, "Come on, we need to head to the great hall and prepare for their arrival."

"Sure, I'll walk with you there," Anna replied to her sister.

The two of them began making their way to the hall before Anna broke the silence between them.

"I heard Enchancia's king recently remarried, and that we're going to meet his children during this visit," said Anna, "I wonder if they will get along with us."

"I heard that too," Elsa replied back to her sister, "I also heard that the other kingdom, Skyrim, has its own hero."

"Ooh," Anna replied, "Maybe he might be coming to this visit, and maybe he can be one of your potential suitors you told me about earlier today." she finished, raising an eyebrow.

Both of them shared a giggle before Elsa responded to Anna.

"Well, we'll just have to see what he's like before I can make the decision." Elsa replied.

The two of them ended their conversation and continued walking to the great hall. Once they were there, Elsa took her position, standing in front of her throne, while Anna took her place to the left of her sister. Once they were in place, Anna turned towards her sister and saw Kristoff on the opposite side of her. He noticed her and then gave her a wave; Anna blushed and waved back at him.

"Good luck," he whispered to both of the girls.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you Kristoff," Anna blushed once again.

A few minutes later, an unfamiliar man entered the hall from the main entrance; this man was none other than the Castle Steward of Enchancia, Baileywick.

"Presenting, his majesty King Roland II of Enchancia and his family" He stated in front of the Snow Queen.

Trumpets from outside in the front courtyard began to play to signal the arrival of the King of Enchancia, a Pegasus-drawn carriage landed in the center of the courtyard, and Baileywick then rushed to open the door to the carriage. Out of it came a man dressed in a blue suit, which Elsa presumed to be King Roland II. After the man stepped out, a young woman in a pink dress and a gold tiara followed him, she must've been his wife. After her came a young boy in a green and white suit stepped out after the King and his wife. After the boy stepped out of the carriage, a young girl about the same age as the boy, stepped out, she too had blond hair and was wearing a golden-green dress, a matching tiara, she was also carrying a fan in one hand. After her came yet another girl, who looked younger than the other two children before her. She had wavy, auburn hair and was wearing a bright, purple dress with a crystal tiara and a beautiful, purple amulet was worn around her neck. The young boy assisted the younger girl out of the carriage before they all joined up with their family and Baileywick. The group made their way into the great hall, and greeted Elsa.

"Greetings, King Roland, I am Queen Elsa, and I welcome you to my kingdom, Arendelle," Elsa spoke up to the King and his family.

"Your majesty, I am pleased to meet you," King Roland said while shaking hands with Elsa, "This here is my wife, Queen Miranda."

"Hello, your majesty," Miranda said to the Snow Queen.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Elsa shook her hand with Queen Miranda.

"And these are my three children," Roland continued, introducing each child individually, starting with the young boy, "This is my son, Prince James."

"Hello, your majesty," Prince James introduced himself to Elsa.

"Nice to meet you," Elsa smiled and shook his hand.

"Next is my daughter, Princess Amber." Roland continued.

Amber walked up to Elsa and introduced herself, "Your majesty, it is a delight to meet you."

"It's a delight to meet you as well," Elsa replied back to Amber.

Amber walked back next to her twin brother as Roland continued to speak.

"And finally, this is my step-daughter, Princess Sofia," He finished.

Sofia approached the Snow Queen with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I always wanted to meet you Queen Elsa," she said to Elsa.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Sofia," Elsa replied to her while shaking her hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot," King Roland realized, "This man here is Baileywick, he is the Castle Steward."

"Your majesty," Baileywick bowed to Elsa.

"Greetings," Elsa replied, before turning her attention back to King Roland, "Now that I've met your family, I would like to introduced mine."

"Wonderful," King Roland replied.

"This girl here is my younger sister, Princess Anna," Elsa introduced her sister.

Anna approached the King and his family, "Hi, it's so good to meet you all."

"Greetings," King Roland replied.

"And this is her…" Elsa paused for a second.

"Boyfriend," Anna answered for her sister, "This is my boyfriend, Kristoff. He is Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester."

"Hey," Kristoff greet King Roland and his family.

"Wait, are you the one that made the ice sculptures outside in the courtyard?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Well, I did… with the help of Elsa's ice powers," Kristoff answered.

"Kristoff!" Elsa complained.

The children gasped upon what Kristoff said about Elsa.

"You have Ice powers?" Sofia asked Elsa.

Elsa smiled, "They don't call me the Snow Queen for nothing."

"Wow, maybe you can show us sometime," Sofia replied.

"It's amazing, she once built a large palace made of ice," Anna told the kids.

"Whoa, that is amazing," James remarked.

"Indeed, that is impressive," Amber agreed with her twin brother.

"I know," Elsa chuckled, "And I'll show to you guys sometime, but right now you should prepare for another arrival. Another kingdom called Skyrim is also visiting us alongside your kingdom."

Suddenly, a man in a dark, purple robe and a wand came barging through the door, tired of having to run to join up with King Roland and his family. This cloaked man was the Royal Sorcerer, Cedric.

"Sorry I'm late, your majesty," Cedric apologized to King Roland.

"Your majesty, who is this man?" Elsa asked King Roland.

"This man, is the castle's Royal Sorcerer, Cedric," King Roland introduced Cedric.

"Your majesty, how nice to make your, eh, acquaintance," Cedric greeted Elsa.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Cedric," Elsa replied to the Royal Sorcerer.

Elsa then turned back to King Roland to speak to him once again.

"Now that your kingdom has settled in, let's await Skyrim's arrival, which should be any minute now," Elsa told the King of Enchancia.

King Roland nodded in agreement and everyone turned their attention to the main door, a moment later, a man wearing a bright, red tunic and a matching hat entered the hall.

"Your majesty, I present to you, Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim," the man finished.

A second later, a group of men entered the great hall alongside the man in the decorative tunic. The one that caught the queen's main attention was a large man with long, blonde hair and a beard, he was wearing a dark outfit with a fur coat, a decorated shirt, and grey boots; this was Ulfric Stormcloak, the High King of Skyrim. The other men with him wore blue tunics and steel helmets that concealed their faces. They approached Elsa and stopped when they were a few feet in front of her. Ulfric then approached her.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce myself, I am Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim," said Ulfric.

"Greetings," Elsa greeted the High King, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and we are pleased to have your kingdom visit ours."

"This man here is my steward, Jorleif," Ulfric introduced to Elsa.

"Honored to meet you, your majesty," Jorleif greeted Elsa.

"An honor to meet you too," Elsa returned the greeting by shaking his hand, "I heard your kingdom has its own hero Ulfric, is that true?"

"Oh, you better believe it, because I present to you a friend of mine," Ulfric said to signal the hero's entrance.

Just then, the doors to the main hall opened vigorously, and introduced a man dressed in bone-like armor, and was wearing a shiny, green mask with a dark shroud that concealed his face. He also wore a bronze amulet with an emblem around his neck. To the right side of him stood a tall, muscular man with shaggy, brown hair and black war paint on his eyes, he wore a steel set of armor with a matching pair of gauntlets, pauldrons, and boots; this man carried a large, steel greatsword on his back as a weapon. To the left of the man in bone-like armor was a woman with grey skin, pointed ears, red eyes, and dark brown hair, she wore a brownish-grey robe with leather boots, a hood, and armguards. When all three of them reached where Ulfric and his men were standing, they stopped. The warrior began to speak to Elsa

"Your majesty, my name Hornet, the Hero of Skyrim," Hornet introduced himself.

"Ah, you must be the one that I've heard about," Elsa said, before turning her attention to the elf woman, "And who are these two comrades you brought with you?"

"Your majesty, I am Breylna Maryon, I am a student studying at the College of Winterhold in Skyrim. I am also Hornet's steward," Breylna greeted Elsa, followed by shaking her hand.

"I see," Elsa replied, before she turned to the man in steel armor, "And what about you sir?"

"I am Farkas, a member of the Companions," Farkas greeted the queen, "I am considered the muscle of the Companions as well Hornet's main companion."

"Hmm, interesting," Elsa replied, before turning her attention back to Hornet.

"Wow, a real hero," Sofia remarked as she watched Hornet speak to the queen.

"I've sure you might be aware, but we also have King Roland II of Enchancia and his family visiting us at the same time as you and your men," Elsa explained, "Oh, and I almost forgot, this is my younger sister, Princess Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff, who is the Royal Ice Harvester of Arendelle.

"Hi," Anna said, waving with Kristoff.

"An honor to meet you," Ulfric smiled, before making his way to greet King Roland and his family. "Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim," Ulfric greeted King Roland.

"King Roland II of Enchancia," Roland greet Ulfric, before shaking his hand and then introducing his family, "This is my wife Miranda, my son James, my daughter Amber, and my step-daughter Sofia."

"Good to see you all," Ulfric greeted Roland's family.

"And this is the castle steward, Baileywick," Roland introduced.

"Your majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you," Baileywick greeted, "Maybe our kingdoms could establish relations while we are here."

"Maybe so," Jorleif replied, "I'm Ulfric's Steward, Jorleif."

"Ah, greetings," Roland replied to Jorleif.

"And that man in the robes is our Royal Sorcerer, Cedric," Roland introduced.

"Ah yes, I saw you heading inside the castle before we entered," Ulfric said to Cedric.

"Yeah, long story, but I was just running late, that's all," Cedric explained.

"Well, now that our kingdoms have met, why don't you guys get settled in," Elsa said to the two kings, "Ulfric, you and your men can settle in the east wing of the castle. Roland, you and your family can have the west wing, near where Anna and my rooms are. Our servants will help carry your belongings."

"Understood," Roland replied to Elsa.

"Oh, and dinner will be at 5 this evening, be here by then," Elsa reminded them.

"Got it, men let's get settled into our rooms," Ulfric instructed.

Ulfric and his men left the great hall and headed towards the east wing. Roland then turned to his family.

"We should do the same thing," Roland told his wife and children.

"I'll lead you to them," Anna replied.

"Good, I'll take care of the luggage we brought," Baileywick said.

"Why don't you take a break from doing that," said King Roland, "After all, we are here as guests."

"Well then if you insist your majesty," Baileywick responded.

Roland and his family followed Anna towards the west wing of the castle, leaving Elsa, Kristoff, Hornet, Farkas, and Breylna in the great hall. Elsa then noticed the amulet Hornet was wearing and preceded to ask him about it.

"Hornet, what is that amulet you're wearing?" Elsa asked.

"Oh that, it's an Amulet of Mara," Hornet answered, "It means that I am looking for a spouse."

"Really?" said Elsa, obviously interested in it, "Well thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome, your majesty," Hornet replied, "Now that we're done talking, I think I'll explore your kingdom a bit if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Elsa replied.

And with that said, Hornet nodded and then left the castle with his two followers. Elsa and Kristoff then left the great hall for their daily duties afterwards. One thought stuck to Elsa though.

"If he is the hero the people of Skyrim claim him to be, then maybe sometime soon, I can have him prove his power in my presence," Elsa thought.

* * *

**Alright first chapter is done. Now that we've met the main characters, let's just see what will be in store for them. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, Chapter 2 will be up sooner than you know it**


	3. A Grand Feast

*I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Grand Feast**

*Play: Village 2, then Ancient Stones (Skyrim OST)*

Hornet made his way into the town that lied next to the castle. The first thing he noticed was that the village was packed with lots of citizens wandering the streets, more than he had ever seen in the towns back in Skyrim. He explored the town by walking the streets, noting the various stores that lined them. He decided to head into the tavern, which was one of the first places that caught his attention.

Upon entering the tavern, he noticed a few recognizable faces. In one corner of the tavern was King Roland's wife Queen Miranda with her children; and at the front counter was one of the guards from Skyrim, who was apparently drowning himself in mead. Hornet walked up to the counter to request an appetizer of food. Just then, one of Roland's children, Sofia, noticed his presence and walked up to the hero.

"Hi, I recognize you," she greeted Hornet, "You were that hero that arrived at Elsa's Castle earlier today."

"Yes, I was," he replied to her, "And I also remember seeing you and your family there as well."

She giggled upon hearing him reply.

"Oh, I haven't formally introduced myself," she told the hero, "I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia, but you can just all me Sofia."

"Nice to meet you Sofia," he replied, before introducing himself, "I am Hornet, the hero of Skyrim."

"Why do they call you that?" Sofia asked.

"Because Hornet here vanquished a great evil from this world, and saved all of our lives from certain doom," The guard behind Hornet answered, "That is why Skyrim recognizes him as a hero." He finished, before turning away and continuing drinking down a bottle full of mead.

"Wow," Sofia replied, excited to hear his accomplishment, "Well, have you met my family here?"

"No, not really," Hornet answered.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to them," she replied.

"Very well," he replied.

Sofia smiled and led him to the table where her family was sitting at. At the table, Queen Miranda, Roland's wife, as well as two children, the boy and a girl accompanying him when they arrived, these were Prince James and Princess Amber. Once they were there, Sofia got their attention.

"Mom, Amber, James?" Sofia asked them.

"What is it Sofia?" Amber asked her younger stepsister.

"I would like to introduce you to my new friend Hornet," Sofia continued.

"Oh, I remember you," James said, "You're that hero that was with the High King of Skyrim when we were at Elsa's castle."

"Oh right, I indeed remember you as well," Amber replied.

"Hornet, this is my mother and my two step siblings, Amber and James," Sofia introduced me.

"Greetings," Miranda greeted, "I'm Queen Miranda, King Roland's wife and Sofia's mother."

Amber introduced herself next.

"I'm Princess Amber, Sofia's stepsister," she greeted the hero.

"And I'm Prince James, Amber's twin brother and Sofia's stepbrother," James piped up after Amber finished speaking.

"Honored to meet you all," Hornet replied to them, "I'm Hornet, and like you said James, I'm the Hero of Skyrim."

"So you're a hero, that's fascinating," James replied, obviously interested.

"But what exactly do you do?" Amber asked.

"I slay dragons," Hornet simply answered.

"Hmm, that's all?" Amber said, a bit disappointed.

"Well, now that we've all met, why don't we all head back to Elsa's castle, she's preparing a feast to welcome us to her kingdom," Queen Miranda spoke up after Amber finished talking.

"Mmm, I can't wait," Sofia replied to her mother.

"That reminds me, I brought a special dessert for the occasion," Hornet replied to Queen Miranda

"Really?" Sofia's face lit up.

"Yeah, I hope you all find them delicious," he responded to the young princess.

"Thank you, now let's go back to the castle to meet up with my husband and everyone else and attend the feast Elsa and her servants prepared for us," Miranda replied.

Queen Miranda's children nodded before they got up from the table they were sitting at and walked out of the tavern, Hornet decided to tag along with them on the journey back to the castle. The guard that was at the tavern stayed behind and continued drinking multiple tankards full of mead, saying he'll join up for the feast later.

When they returned to the castle, one of the guards welcomed the group and opened the gate to let them in. The group made their way to the great hall where the feast was being held, and when they got to the great hall, there was a long table set up stretching from on end of the room to the other. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Ulfric, Roland, Jorleif, Farkas, Breylna, Baileywick and Cedrick were all seated at the table awaiting their arrival. The group decided to take our seats and wait for the meal that everyone was about to have.

Not long after the group took their seats, servants emerged from the kitchen doors with covered tray of various sizes. The largest of the trays was place in the center of the table while the smaller ones were placed elsewhere. Once all the trays were in their places, the servants removed the lid from each of the trays to reveal what they had under them. The smaller trays contained all sorts of foods such as apple stew, cooked beef, and crab legs. But what was under the largest tray astonished everyone; it was a large, oven-roasted pig.

"Dig in everyone," Elsa announced to all of the guests.

Everyone began to collect the various foods that surrounded the table; many of their plates were full of portions of crab legs or a chunk of the roasted pig.

After nearly half an hour of eating, everyone had finally finished his or her meal. Elsa then got up and began to speak to everyone.

"Now that all of you are finished with your meals, I think it's time for dessert," Elsa said to everyone, "Men, bring out the desserts."

After saying this, a dozen servants emerged from the kitchen doors with platters full of Ice cream sundaes decorated with chocolate. Each servant placed a sundae in front of everyone at the table. Hornet stood up once everyone had his or her sundaes.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind, I brought my own dessert for everyone," he told her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

He took out a platter full of sweetrolls and revealed them to everyone.

"Wow, what are those?" Sofia asked.

"These Sofia, are sweetrolls, a popular dessert and snack from where I come from," he hero answered her.

"Indeed," Ulfric replied to Hornet's answer, "I find them delicious."

"Could I try one?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, take whichever one you like," Hornet replied.

Sofia picked one that was bigger than most of the others. When she bit into it, her eyes lit up.

"Amazing, these are delicious," she commented.

"Thanks," the hero replied to the young princess.

Hornet then passed around the platter full of sweetrolls to everyone at the table, once everyone received one; he put the platter away. Everyone enjoyed the sweetrolls he brought, alongside Elsa's sundaes.

Once everyone had finished their desserts, it was already starting to get late. King Roland and Queen Miranda decided to retire back to their chambers, and Ulfric Stormcloak did the same. Elsa kept Hornet back to speak with her.

"I have to admit Hornet, those sweetrolls were delicious," she smiled.

"I agree," Anna, replied, "They're almost as good as chocolate."

"Thanks again for the wonderful dessert you brought with you during your visit, it was a pleasure," She praised the hero.

"Your welcome, your majesty," he replied back to the queen.

Afterwards, Hornet left to get some rest at his bedchambers; Sofia and her stepsiblings decided to follow him.

"Thanks again for the sweetrolls Hornet," Sofia thanked the hero, "They were so delicious."

"I have to admit, those rolls were very outstanding," Amber replied, giving a smile.

"Not to mention those sundaes," James replied to what his sisters said.

All three of them laughed before James spoke up again.

"Well, I'm tired, I think I might call it a day and go to bed," James told the other three, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

James then ran off to his chambers, leaving Amber, Sofia, and Hornet to themselves.

"Yeah, I have to agree with James, I'm ready for bed as well," she yawned, "See you in the morning,"

"Goodnight Sofia," Amber waved to Sofia before she left to her bedchamber, leaving Amber alone with Hornet. She then turned her attention back to him.

"It seems that my step-sister is a bit interested in what you do," she told the hero.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," he replied to her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, good night," Amber said, before leaving to her bedchamber.

Hornet waved goodbye to Amber, but she didn't look back. He then turned around and made his way to his bedchamber that Elsa had told him about.

* * *

Atop the North Mountain, a black haze began to cluster together and form a figure, upon complete formation, the being revealed itself to be a dragon. The dragon made a fierce roar before flying off in the night.

* * *

**Oh, getting interesting? Well that's the end of this chapter, and I apologize it took so long to upload, I had many events going on right now that placed me on a temporary Writer's Block, however that should be over now, and I should start uploading new chapters more often now. I'm surprised at how many views I've gotten so far with this story. Please review and tell me your thoughts about this story so far, and tell me what you predict will happen next. Chapter Three coming soon**


	4. Watch the Skies

*I'm quite surprised how many views I've managed to get so far with this story. I want to thank you all for reading this so far. Now, here's chapter three, this one will introduce my second of my two OCs in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Watch the Skies**

Play: Secunda (Skyrim OST)

Elsa's POV

The night went by, and the soon enough, morning arrived. As usual, I got up before my younger sister did, as she tended to sleep in a lot due to the fact that she did not have as much business and duties that I had to deal with. I got dressed in my usual ice gown and tied my hair back into my signature braid and tucked it to the side, next to my shoulder. Once I was done with my usual wake up routine, I exited my room into the hallway it opened up to. I made my way down the corridors, walking passed the rooms that were accompanying the royal family of Enchancia, but then after I made a left turn down the hallway leading to the great hall, I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the large window that overlooked the village and my kingdom. There, staring at the view, was Hornet, the warrior who Ulfric Stormcloak and his men claimed was the "Hero of Skyrim". I tried to move quietly pass him into the hallway leading to the great hall; however, Hornet somehow was aware of my presence.

"Good Morning, Queen Elsa," he greeted me without turning to face me, "I see you're up and about now."

"I am," I responded, "I get up almost everyday at this time to prepare for my usual business in the day."

"Well I've got news for you, your majesty," he replied back to my response, "One of the guards said to me that a black dragon was spotted at a summit just north of here called the North Mountain."

Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. The North Mountain, that was the same location I retreated to and took shelter at when I revealed my powers to my sister as well as the whole kingdom many weeks ago. Oh how that brings back bad memories.

"Yes," I responded to his statement, "I'm familiar with that summit. It's the highest point in all of Arendelle."

"It's strange how it has quite an unusual shape for a mountain," he replied back.

"Indeed it does," I agreed with him.

"But that story is not what I'm fascinated in the most," he continued, "Apparently, Sofia, one of the princesses from Enchancia told me that you have ice powers."

I sighed, "Yeah, I told her that when her family arrived here for the first time. When did she tell you this?"

"On the way here to join everyone in the feast you prepared for our two kingdoms arrivals yesterday," he answered, "She was really fascinated in learning that."

"Everyone in Arendelle knows about my power," I explained to Hornet, "However, I am still trying to control it, even after I learned how exactly it works."

"I understand," he complied to me, "How exactly did you get your powers?"

"Well," I started out, "That's a long story, you see-"

But before I was able to continue my explanation of my powers, Gerda came running down the hall, calling my name.

"Your majesty, your majesty," Gerda said to catch my attention, as well as Hornet's as well, "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but someone wants to meet you as soon as possible at the great hall."

"At this hour, wow. This is the earliest meeting I had during my time as queen," I thought to myself.

"Tell I'll be there momentarily," I told the head of the servants.

"Yes my queen," Gerda replied, before making her way to the great hall.

I then turned back to Hornet.

"I need to deal with a personal matter before I meet with this subject," I explained to him, "Why don't you head to the great hall and wait for me to arrive for this early matter, I'll meet up in there shortly."

He nodded in agreement and made his way down the corridor leading to the great hall, I then turned around and made my way back to my room to apply my necessary hygienic matters and makeup before meeting with this individual, a queen needs to make a good example of herself to subjects after all.

As I was walking back to my room, I heard the doors to some of the royal family of Enchancias' rooms open up from around the corner. When I turned to walk down the corridor, I noticed Prince James, Princess Amber, and Princess Sofia emerge from their rooms, all dressed and ready for whatever they had planned for the day. Sofia was the first one to notice my presence and turned to greet me.

"Good morning, your majesty," Sofia greeted me.

"Good morning Sofia," I replied back to the young princess, "Listen, I have a meeting with an unknown subject in a little bit."

"I wonder who it is," Sofia replied, "Could I join you?"

"Okay, but be on your best behavior, only speak when you are spoken to," I answered her.

"I will, don't worry," she replied.

"Could I come too?" Amber asked, "Maybe this subject is another royal like us."

"Okay, but the same rules apply for you as well, Amber," I answered.

"No problem," she replied, "After all, I am trained in being patient."

"I go too, if you don't mind your majesty," James spoke up.

"Very well," I replied, "You three head down to the great hall where I'll meet the subject, and I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," Sofia said as she and her stepsiblings left to the great hall.

And with that situation settled, I continued my way back to my room to make some last minute adjustments to my image before meeting this individual.

* * *

Sofia's POV

Amber, James and I made our way to the great hall to wait on Elsa before we met this person she was talking about. Amber talked along the way about what she thought the person we were meeting was.

"Do you two wonder who this subject will be?" Amber asked James and I.

"Well, they could be anyone as far as we know," James replied to his twin sister.

"True," Amber remarked, "But what if it is one of our friends from Royal Academy?"

"I don't know Amber," I answered her, "I have the feeling it isn't any of them."

"Well," Amber sighed in defeat, "You do have a point there Sofia. Let's just go to the great hall and wait until Elsa arrives, then we can find out."

I agreed with her and then we all continued our walk to the great hall, which we reached shortly after we finished our conversation. When we got there, we noticed Hornet standing beside the throne.

"Hornet, I didn't know you were here as well," I said to him.

"I decided to meet this subject Queen Elsa said she was meeting soon," Hornet replied.

"So you're meeting the subject too?" Amber asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "And I guess you three are doing the same as well, am I right?"

"We sure are," I replied.

"I see," Hornet said back to us, "Well lets get ready, Elsa will be here any moment now."

Amber, James, and I nodded in agreement with Hornet, and then we finished our conversation. About a minute later, Elsa entered the great hall from the same hallway we entered the great hall from.

"Your majesty," I heard one of the servants call out to Elsa, "You made it. Do you want me to let the subject into the castle?"

"Let them in immediately," Elsa answered the servant.

The servant nodded and walked up to the doors with another servant. They opened up the doors slowly to reveal a young woman from behind the giant doors.

The lady had long, blonde hair reaching all the way down to her waist and bright green eyes. She wore a green and white sleeveless dress that had only a single strap with a large white flower at the end of it. She wore some sort of ribbon around her shoulder as well. Her dress reached down to the floor, covering her feet, which only appeared when she walked. When I could see them, I noticed she wore a pair of emerald high-heeled sandals. But what was the most interesting thing about her was a large, green sword she was carrying.

She approached Queen Elsa until she was a good distance in from of her to speak.

"Your majesty," the young lady greeted Elsa, "My name is Calla. I was once a princess of a kingdom called Emeraldia."

"A princess you say?" Elsa asked her.

"Yes, I have been sent here because I heard that there was a dragon sighted in this area," she explained.

"What you say is true, Calla," Elsa answered her, "Apparently, one of my visiting diplomats said he heard that one of the guards saw it, this is him standing right here."

Elsa pointed at Hornet before he introduced himself.

"Greetings, I am Hornet, the Hero of Skyrim," Hornet introduced himself.

"The Hero of Skyrim you say?" Calla replied, "I'm not easily convinced."

"I have a proposal," Hornet stated to the former princess, "How about I go up to the North Mountain and confront the dragon myself."

"Very well," Elsa answered him, "And I'll come with you, I'm familiar with the summit, as I once retreated there when I revealed my powers to the kingdom for the first time."

"Is that where Anna said you built that ice palace you were going to show us sometime?" I asked Queen Elsa.

"It is Sofia," Elsa answered my question.

"Then could I come too?" I asked her once again."

"Alright," Elsa replied, "But you have to ask your parents about that first, and if they agree, then you have to stick with one of us, alright?"

"Okay," I answered her, before turning to Amber and James, "Do you guys want to come with us as well?"

"I'll go with you Sofia," James answered my question, "What about you Amber?"

"I'm not the kind of person to go on strenuous adventures, Sofia," Amber answered, "I think I'll just stay back here."

"Oh come on Amber," I replied to her, "It will be amazing. Please Amber?"

Amber sighed.

"Okay Sofia," she answered, "If it means so much to you, then I'll go."

"Thanks Amber," I said before I hugged her, she then smiled and returned the hug.

"Well, what about you Calla?" Elsa asked turning back to Calla.

"I'll go," she answered, "I wouldn't mind witnessing the dragon up close."

"Then its settled," Elsa stated, "Sofia, you and your siblings should go ask your parents if you guys can go with us on this trip."

"Yes, your majesty," I replied.

I then left the great hall into the hallway I entered from, Amber and James following behind me. We made our way to the room our parents were staying in. When we got there I knock on the door.

"Mom, dad?" I said, "Amber, James, and I have a question to ask you two."

A second later, the door opened to reveal mom and dad behind it.

"Yes Sofia, what is it you wanted to ask us?" my stepdad asked.

"We wanted to know, could Amber, James, and I travel with Elsa up the North Mountain?" I asked them.

"I don't know," my mom replied, "It sounds quite dangerous."

"I know, but we really want to see Elsa's ice palace, could we go up there?" I asked them.

My parents looked at each other and then began to discuss if we could go on the journey. After about a minute talking to themselves, they nodded in an agreement, and then turned back to us and spoke.

"We've decided," my stepdad stated.

"We'll let you guys scale the North Mountain with Elsa and Hornet," my mom answered.

"Thanks mom," I thanked her.

"Just remember to bundle up for the journey," she stated, "I have a feeling it will be cold up there."

"We will," Amber replied.

"Well, we'll go tell Elsa what you've said," I said to my parents.

And with that settled, Amber, James, and I began to walk back to the great hall to tell Elsa our parents' answer. When we got there, we walked up to Elsa, who was talking with Hornet and Calla.

"Elsa," I said to the Snow Queen.

Elsa turned and face me, "What is it Sofia?"

"We spoke to our parents," I told her, "They said they will lets us travel up the North Mountain with you."

"Very well, let's all get prepared," she told everyone, "We'll leave tomorrow morning to begin our journey up the North Mountain."

"Did you say the North Mountain?" I heard a voice emerge from the hallway we entered the great hall from.

The voice revealed itself to be Elsa's younger sister, Anna; I guess she must've heard us talking about the trip.

"Anna? Did you hear what we were talking about?" Elsa asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "And I wanted to know, could I go with you?"

"Okay," Elsa replied, "But try not to get yourself into any danger like you did last time you were up there."

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll try not too," she answered her sister.

"Then its settled," Elsa spoke after making that decision, "The seven of us will leave tomorrow morning to begin our journey up the North Mountain. I suggest you all get ready before we go. That way you'll all be prepared."

"Very well," Hornet replied, "I'll notify Breylna and Farkas about this and have them stay her while I'm gone."

"This is going to be a dangerous journey, so be careful everyone," Elsa warned everyone.

And with a nod of agreement, we all parted ways and continued the things we had planned for the day. The thought about what Elsa said stuck to me for the rest of the day.

"Elsa's right," I thought to myself, "This is going to be one, dangerous journey."

* * *

**Well, that it for this chapter, you've met my other OC Calla, and now the main characters have decided to journey up the North Mountain to confront a dragon. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and what your predictions are for what's coming up. Chapter four will be up soon**


	5. Journey to the North Mountain

*Its tough trying to get these chapters in while doing college work, but I really appreciate how many of you are reading my story so far, it means a lot, thank you. Anyways, here's the next chapter to _The Dragonborn Comes_, I hope you all like it ;)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Journey to the North Mountain**

Play: Dawn (Skyrim OST)

Sofia's POV

The following day, we were all told to wake up just before the break of dawn. I felt, very tired waking at this hour, but I managed to get dressed in my winter coat and collected everything I needed to be ready for the big journey up the North Mountain. When I exited my chambers, I met up with the rest of my family. I noticed Amber and James were dressed in their winter coats as well, and were standing with my mom and dad just outside our their chambers, waiting for me. My mom was the first to notice me, and gestured me to speak to her and Dad before my siblings and I leave with Elsa up to the North Mountain.

"Sofia sweetie?" my mom asked me.

"Yes mom?" I wondered.

"Are you and your step-siblings ready for the trip up to the North Mountain?"

"I have everything packed and ready to go," I told her.

"Is there anything that you forgot?" she asked me, "I don't want you to realize that you forgot something you need until it's too late."

I put down my satchel I brought with me when we traveled here and checked to see if everything I packed was inside it, when I found that I had everything packed for the journey, I closed the satchel and replied to my mom.

"Nope, nothings missing," I replied to her.

"Very well," she said, "You and your step-siblings be careful on this trip and don't get into any trouble. I love you, and I hope to see you all when you return back from the trip."

My mom gave each of us a kiss on the cheek, and then Amber, James, and I walked down to the great hall where we were supposed to meet Elsa and the rest of the group. When we got there, we found Elsa and the rest of the group ready for the trip. Elsa was apparently in a conversation with Hornet.

"So wait, you actually stayed up all night? I heard Elsa ask Hornet.

"That's right," Hornet, answered, "You see, I was once part werewolf, but I cured myself of it years ago. However, I still have the habit of not sleeping."

"Oh, wow," Anna remarked.

"Yeah," Hornet replied, "But I'm use to it."

Just then, Elsa noticed my presence; he turned towards my stepsiblings and I and greeted us.

"Well, I see you three are ready for the tough journey we're about to embark on," she said to us.

"We are, your majesty," I replied, "So when are we heading out?"

"In just a few minutes," she answered, "Our horses are waiting outside, why don't we all get prepared to leave."

Everyone agreed with Elsa's suggestion and we all exited out the main entrance of the castle. Outside in the courtyard, there were seven horses saddled up and ready for the trip. Once we made it to the horses, Elsa spoke once more.

"Alright, now that we're here, lets mount our horses before we head out," she told us.

I nodded my head and then walked up to the horse that I preferred to ride, Amber and James did the same. We then watched as Elsa gave orders to some of the guards working around the courtyard, preparing for our journey.

* * *

Play: The Launch (Treasure Planet OST)

Elsa's POV

"Start opening the gate men," I called up to two guards working at the castle gate.

The two guards saluted to my instructions and then started rotating the levers that opened the gate. As the gate began to open up very slowly, I turned back to my sister Anna and spoke to her.

"Anna, I want you to lead us up the mountain on the path you used to climb the North Mountain back when I retreated to it," I told her.

"Okay Elsa," She responded to me, "But I remember there was a ravine that Kristoff and I had to jump over when we climbed it that time."

"Then maybe we'll use and alternative route when we reach that area," I replied after hearing that problem.

"Okay," she agreed, "We'll try that when we get there."

I then turned back to the gate and noticed that it was almost fully opened. I then turned back to the group and found Hornet; I walked up and spoke to him.

"Hornet, I want you to stick in the front of the group with my sister to look out for any threats along the way," I instructed him.

"Very well your majesty," he responded, before walking up to my sister and speaking to her, "It seems your older sister wants me to look out any threats along our journey, is there anything I should know about along the way?"

"Actually yes," I heard my sister reply, "When Kristoff and I traveled up the cliff a few weeks earlier, we got chased by a pack of wolves, I'll tell you when we reach the area we encountered them at."

"Very well," he replied, "I'll take care of the wolves along the way, I slayed many of them back in my homeland after all."

"Okay," Anna replied back, before walking up to her horse standing in the front of the line and mounting it."

"What about you, your majesty?" Hornet turned back to me, "What will you do along the way?"

"I'll stick with Amber, James, and Sofia to make sure they don't get harmed in anyway," I told Hornet, "And one last thing, when we get to my old ice palace along the way, I'm certain that my old guardian frost giant is maintaining himself there, and he usually doesn't like unwelcome guests. So let me handle him when we reach the palace, I'm certain once he notices me, he'll listen to any orders I give him."

"Very well," Hornet replied, "And if this frost giant tries to attack us, I'll defend you and the rest of the group against him."

"Okay," I replied "But only do it if he attacks us."

Hornet nodded and then approached a palomino horse standing behind Anna's; apparently he had brought that horse on the ship ride here.

"Alright, you give the signal to begin the journey," I said to him, before turning back to Calla, Amber, James, and Sofia, "I want the rest of you to start mounting your horses, I have one last thing to do."

All four of them nodded and started mounting their steeds; I spotted Kristoff walking out of the great hall. I walked up to him to tell him something important.

"Kristoff, while Anna and I are gone, you're in charge of the kingdom, make sure to protect it while we're gone and take care of the visiting monarchs," I told him.

"I will Elsa," he responded, "I won't let you or Anna down."

I smiled and then walked back to my horse and mounted it, I took one last look back towards the castle to see Kristoff was now accompanied by Sven, Gerda, Kai, Ulfric Stormcloak, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Farkas, Breylna, Baileywick, Cedric the sorcerer, and Ulfric's men bidding us farewell. Amber, James, and Sofia were waving goodbye to their parents. I turned back to Hornet and spoke to him once more.

"Give the signal to leave, Hornet," I instructed him.

He nodded and raised his right hand with his index and middle fingers pointing upward, he held his arm in that position for a few seconds, before pointing it forward out of the castle. Anna then reacted and instructed her horse to start galloping at full speed, Hornet then began following her, followed by me, then Calla, James, Amber, and finally Sofia. Our horses began charging towards the village at full speed. When we reach it, I notice many citizens standing to the side of the road cheering us on and wishing me and rest of the group good luck on our journey. I then looked back at the castle as it started to move away from my vision.

* * *

Sofia's POV

Once I saw Hornet give the signal for us to start our journey, I looked back and saw everyone wave goodbye to me and the rest of the group as my horse began to gallop. I waved back at all of them, especially my parents, until they were all out of my sight. I then turned back and notice that the group was now making their way through the village outside of the castle. I saw hundreds of people lining the streets cheering for us and wishing us good luck on the quest ahead. After we made it out of the village, I continued to follow the rest of the group to the wilderness of Arendelle as we made our way into a thick forest and began climbing. Our journey had officially begun.

* * *

Normal POV

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Kristoff and the rest of the people bidding farewell to Elsa and her group began to part ways and their way back into the castle, everyone except two of Ulfric's men.

"Hey, want to get some mead down in the village?" one of them spoke up to the other.

"Yeah," the other replied in his Nordic accent, "I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a belly full of mead."

* * *

**And they're off! The journey up the North Mountain has begun. I hope you all liked this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review and what you think will happen next in this story. Next chapter will deal with the group traveling up to the North Mountain toward Elsa's ice palace. Chapter Five coming soon**


	6. The Wilderness of Arendelle

*Thanks to you guys, I now have over 1,000 views to this story; I really appreciate the time you all took to read this. Anyway, here is the next chapter to _The Dragonborn Comes_.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Wilderness of Arendelle**

*Play: Atmosphere (8:09 to 10:55, Skyrim OST)*

Normal POV

The group treaded carefully up the steep hills of Arendelle. Anna told them that they needed to find the shack called Wandering Oaken's shop and sauna. At first the journey there was quiet, but then Elsa broke the silence by asking her sister a question.

"Anna?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna replied.

"Was this the place where you met Kristoff for the first time?" The Snow Queen asked her.

"Oh yes," Anna answered her older sister, "And I made it her still in my ball gown I wore at your coronation."

"Wait a sec," Amber interrupted, "You mean you traveled where we're going, in your ball gown, while it was frozen back then?! Goodness, you must've been freezing to death."

"I was," Anna answered the older of the two princesses of Arendelle, "In fact, the bottom of my dress actually froze solid."

"Oh my," Amber replied, "That's very frightening to hear."

"I know," Anna responded.

"Hey," Hornet spoke up amongst the group, "I see a cabin just a few hundred feet away."

"Is that the cabin you were talking about Anna?" Elsa asked her sister.

"That is," Anna answered, "Let's keep going, we shouldn't be far from the ravine now."

"Good," Elsa replied, "Then we're making progress."

"But can't we rest for a while your majesty?" Sofia asked the Snow Queen.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired right now," Amber agreed with her younger stepsister.

"Well," Elsa thought, "Alright, but only for a little while, then we'll continue traveling."

"Thanks so much," Amber sighed in relief.

The group then walked their horses up next to the cabin before stopping and then dismounting them. They then tied the horses' harnesses up against a nearby stand and went inside the cabin.

* * *

*Play: Out of the Cold (Skyrim OST)*

Anna's POV

When I entered the cabin, I was hit by a blast of warm heat from a nearby fireplace. It felt so good to be out of the cool weather of the early morning. I looked around and started to memorize the place from my memory the first time I came here. I then turned my head to the left and saw the same Swedish shopkeeper, Oaken, whom I had encountered before on my last visit here.

"Oh, how delightful, if it isn't the same girl that came here back when the Eternal Winter occurred," He greeted, "Is there anything you need this time?"

"For your information, my name is Princess Anna, in case I forgot to tell you on my last visit," I answered him politely, "And actually yes, my friends and I decided to stop here for a while before we continue our trip to the North Mountain."

"You mean the same place you were heading the first time you came here?" He asked.

"Um yeah, I don't know how you learned that, but never mind it," I answered.

"Very well, now is there anything you wish to buy?" Oaken then asked me.

"Do you have any chocolate?" I asked him.

"Ah, your in luck your highness," he replied, "I just got a whole shipment of chocolate bars not too long ago."

"Great, I'll take one," I replied.

"Make that two," I heard Elsa pipe in.

"Splendid," Oaken said with excitement, "That will be two silver dollars."

I handed him the coins I needed to pay with and he took the coins and stored them away. He then handed me two chocolate bars.

"Thanks," I thanked him, before leaving the store.

"Be sure to stop by again," He waved good-bye to me.

*Play: Frozen Heart (Frozen OST)*

When I walked outside, I was hit by another blast of air, this time it was very cool. Elsa then exited out of the store a moment later and walked up to me. I handed her a chocolate bar and she smiled.

"Thanks Anna," She said to me.

"Well, I know how much you and I love chocolate," I replied.

We both shared a sisterly giggle. Suddenly, Hornet walked out of the store with the rest of the group, and spoke up to Elsa.

"Everyone's ready, your majesty," He said to her.

"Good," she replied, "Let's head out. I warn all of you, it will start to get colder as we get closer to the palace."

We all agreed with her and then made our way back to the horses. Once all of us were ready to continue climbing, I started to lead the way once more.

After another hour of climbing, I stop when I heard a shuffling sound from behind me.

"Elsa, was that your horse?" I asked her.

"No Anna," she responded, "In fact none of us made that noise."

"Then if none of us did, then what was that sound?" I asked, starting to get frightened.

I then heard the shuffling once more and turned in the direction they came from, I then noticed a large group of dog-like figures running towards us.

"Wolves!" I cried out.

*Play: Death or Sovngarde (Skyrim OST)*

"Quick, you and everyone else go on ahead of me, I'll take on the wolves," Hornet told me.

I nodded before I told my horse to start galloping forward. Elsa and the rest of the group followed behind me. After we ran for what seemed like over a mile, I spotted the wide ravine I feared we'd come across soon. I looked back and shouted to my sister.

"Elsa, the ravine is up ahead!" I shouted at her, "Tell everyone to get ready to jump!"

"Alright!" I heard her reply.

I then had my horse gallop as fast as it could run and prepared for the wide jump ahead. When I was few feet from the edge, I raised the harness and my horse reacted by jumping as hard as he could. A moment later, I heard a thud and noticed that I had landed safely, I then walked a few feet away and waited for the rest of the group to jump the ravine. I then noticed Elsa approaching not too far behind me and then watched as her horse jumped the ravine. She made it as well. She then walked up to me on her horse and began to speak.

"I told Calla to prepare for the jump, and she told the children," Elsa said to me, "Let's hope they make it."

"I hope so too," I replied.

I then turned back towards the ravine and saw Calla approach the ravine on her horse before having it jump over it. She managed to land without any trouble. Next, I saw James approached the ravine on his horse and then jump it as well, he had a bit of trouble landing, but was able to steady the horse to a complete stop. After him I saw Amber, her horse was approaching the ravine with great speed before she jerked her harness up and the horse responded by jumping over the ravine vigorously. Upon landing, her horse stumbled a bit as well, but was able to halt it without a problem. Finally, the group and I watched as Sofia approached the ravine, chased by some of the wolves. I feared she wouldn't make it.

"Raised the harness Sofia!" James called out to her.

I then watched as Sofia responded by lifting the harness of her horse carefully, with her horse responding by jumping slightly early. The wolves stopped at the edge and looked on as I watched the girl and her horse fly over the ravine, before landing on the edge of the other side and beginning to slip into it.

"Sofia!" Amber cried out, watching her sister struggle to recover from falling.

I continued to watch Sofia and her horse struggle to climb up the ledge, and just before I thought they were going to lose their grip and fall to their deaths, The horse managed to regain its footing and climb up the side, both of them made it unharmed.

"*Phew*," I heard Amber sigh in relief, "Thank goodness you made it. It really scared us there."

"Yeah," Sofia replied, "I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Amber replied to her younger stepsister, "I don't know I would do if you didn't make it."

After they exchanged smiles, I then realized that Hornet was still behind.

"Oh no," I realized, "Where's Hornet?"

"Look!" Sofia shouted as we all turned back toward the ravine. I noticed the wolves turn their heads back towards the forest and then watched as Hornet approached them on his horse and prepare to jump the ravine, the wolves moved out of his way as the lifted his harness. His horse then jumped over the ravine as we watched. To our relief, he made it without any trouble. I guess he was used to these kinds of dangers.

"*Phew*, those wolves really put up a fight," he said, sighing in relief. "I managed to take out most of the group back in the forest before outrunning the remaining ones and regrouping with you."

"Well now that we're all here, let's continue up the mountain," I told everyone, "Elsa, we're getting closer to your palace, it shouldn't take long to reach it."

"Then lead the way sister," she said.

I nodded my head and started heading up the cliff, Hornet followed behind me and everyone else started following us once more. Elsa's palace wasn't far now.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter, pretty intense toward the end there right? Well in the next chapter, the group will continue riding up the North Mountain towards Elsa's ice palace, and soon confront the dragon, resting atop the peak of the mountain. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and also leave your predictions for what's coming up. Chapter Six is coming soon **


	7. Elsa's Ice Castle

*I hope you all like this story so far, because soon, there's going to be another intense scene coming up, as well as a romantic one. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Elsa's Ice Castle**

*Play: Far Horizons (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Elsa's POV

After the incident with the wolves and the ravine, the group and I continued our pilgrimage up the North Mountain towards my old ice palace. As we continued climbing, we made our way through a sparkling grove of trees covered in a sparkling coat of ice and an open field at the center, just ahead of the open field was a small cliff with a frozen waterfall, one of the most amazing ice formations I have ever seen.

"This is where Kristoff and I met Olaf," Anna spoke up amongst the group.

"It is?" I asked her.

"Yeah, funny story," Anna replied, "When we first met him, it scared the hairs out of me, seeing a living snowman for the first time."

"Yeah," I giggled, "That I would expect out of you Anna, you overreact to a lot of things."

"Hey," Anna countered my tease, before we burst into laughter. Anna then continued her story.

"Anyway, when I saw him, I kicked his head straight off of his body, and it land in Kristoff's arms," she continued, "He then threw Olaf's head back at me, and then I did the same thing, we continued throwing Olaf's head back and forth until I noticed his body lingering towards me. When I had the head of him in my arms, I decided to throw his head back at his body, seeing it move on its own creeped me out."

"Wow, that's interesting," I replied, "Though I could see you doing that."

"Next thing was just hilarious, when Olaf's head hit his body, it reattached to it, only to be upside-down. When he noticed that fact, he became confused and asked Kristoff and I why we were hanging off the ground, it was quite funny."

I giggled when Anna finished her story.

"Well, I have to admit, that would've been funny if only I had witnessed the event," I replied to my sister.

"That would be," Sofia chuckled, before becoming a bit puzzled, "But who's Olaf?"

"Oh, Olaf?" Anna replied, "Well, he's a very cheerful snowmen Elsa created with her powers when she fled the kingdom."

"He really likes to make friends and give warm hugs," I added.

"Yeah, he's living down at the castle," Anna finished.

"Oh, but why didn't we see him while we were there?" Amber asked.

"Well," I started out; "Anna and I thought it would've spooked your family or Ulfric Stormcloak if you guys saw him, so we thought it would be best if we had him hang back at our bedrooms while you, your family, and Ulfric visited."

"Okay," Sofia replied, "But maybe you could introduce us to him sometime,"

Anna nodded, and we all continued up the mountain path to my ice palace. Eventually, I caught sight of it, and told everyone to stop just in front of the staircase leading to the front entrance.

"Alright everyone there's something I need to tell all of you," I stated to the group, "The last time I was here, I accidently created a giant frost guardian that chased Anna and Kristoff out of my palace when they came to convince me to come to my kingdom after I fled it."

"So what are you saying?" Amber asked me.

"I think that the guardian might still be settling inside my palace," I answered her.

"What should we do about that?" Sofia asked me, feeling concerned.

I turned to Hornet and spoke to him.

"Do you think you can take on the guardian Hornet?" I asked him.

"What you have described your majesty I have fought before," Hornet answered me, "I think I could take it on."

"Very well," I replied, "You'll enter the ice palace and confront the guardian."

He nodded, dismounted his horse, and then ran up the staircase to the entrance of my old palace. He then entered the castle and disappeared when the front doors closed.

"What about us, your majesty?" Sofia asked.

"I think the rest of us should wait until Hornet returns to give us the all clear signal to enter," Calla answered for me.

"Yes, I agreed with Calla," I replied, "We should wait until Hornet returns, that way, we can know when it's safe to enter the ice palace."

Everyone agreed with me and decided to wait for Hornet to return, which is if he survives. After settling that matter, Sofia asked me something.

"Your majesty," she said, catching my attention, "Why did you flee your kingdom?"

I took a deep breath and then became confident to answer her.

"That's a long story Sofia, but I'll tell you it while we wait," I replied to her, "It all started several weeks ago on my coronation day…"

* * *

Hornet's POV

When I entered the palace, I was astonished my what I saw inside. The whole palace was decorated with elegant ice sculptures such as a crystal fountain, and a sparkling staircase. I decided to head up the stairs has quietly as possible without making any noise so that the guardian Elsa told me about was unaware of my presence. As I made my way up the stairs, I could hear a sound originating from a larger room on the next level. When I reached the top step, I lose my footing briefly but recovered almost immediately, however this process produced an audible sound from where I stood.

"Who there?!" I heard a monstrous voice shout.

I then braced myself and entered the room where the voice emerged. Suddenly, a large frost giant appeared in my vision and turned in my direction.

"You, no one is allowed in castle!" The giant, frost astronach shouted at me, "By order of Snow Queen herself!"

"Snow Queen?" I questioned him, "Do you mean Queen Elsa?"

The frost guardian raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know Snow Queen?!" He demanded.

"Let's just say that I was sent here on a mission," I said before being interrupted by a powerful shout from the guardian.

"I shall crush you for whoever sent you to kill me!" he shouted at me, before attempting to pound me with his massive icy arm.

*Play: Glacial Colosseum (_Soul Calibur IV_ OST, I suggest an extended version)*

I managed to notice his attack and evaded it by jumping and rolling to my left. I then jumped on top of his arm, I equipped my Stalhrim greatsword and thrusted it downward into his arm. My sword bludgeoned him deep and him roared painfully. I then jumped down from his arm and smirked at him through my mask.

"ARGH!" He roared, clutching his arm, "Why did you come here?!"

"Because the Snow Queen and I journeyed up here with a group of visiting monarchs to take care of a dragon problem at the top of this summit," I told him.

The guardian's expression turned from anger to confusion

"You mean Snow Queen is with you?" He asked me.

"Exactly," I answered, "And she sent me in here to confront you about it."

"Well why didn't you say so?" the guardian replied to me, "Bring Snow Queen and friends in here, sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine," I said to him, "I deal with this kind of stuff a lot, and my apologies on the injury I inflicted."

The guardian smiled and I turned back towards the entrance to the ice palace. I walked down the elegant staircase and approached the front doors.

* * *

Elsa's POV

I had told the group the story of how I escaped atop this mountain and isolated myself from the kingdom, I had told them how I accidently froze Anna's heart, created the guardian Hornet was confronting by accident, and how I was captured by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and nearly murdered by him.

"And so you see, that's the backstory behind the palace here," I finished my story.

"So wait, you actually froze Anna's heart?" James asked.

"She did, by accident," Anna answered for him, "When Hans found out about that, he attempted to kill her and take over the kingdom. My sister would never do that to me, she's family, and I love her."

"What ever happened to Hans?" Sofia asked my sister.

"I sacrificed my life to save my sister, it succeeded, but the freezing process my body was going through due to the frozen heart completed its processed and froze my body completely, my sister and the rest of Arendelle thought I died, but thanks to Elsa's act of true love, my heart and body thawed and the eternal winter in Arendelle finally ended. Hans was arrested and sent back to the Southern Isles, the place where he came from."

"Wow, that's some story," James commented.

"I know," I replied to the young prince.

Just then I heard the sound of the front doors of the castle open up and turned to find out what was going on. Hornet emerged from the doors and focused his attention towards me. He then began to speak.

"Your majesty, it's safe to enter now," he told me, "I told the guardian about you and the group, and he understands now."

"Good," I responded, before turning to the rest of the group, "Alright everyone, Hornet says it's all clear to enter my ice palace now."

"Thank goodness," Amber replied.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to see wait the castle looks like on the inside," Sofia said optimistically.

"Oh you're going to love it," Anna replied to her.

We all then made our way up the staircase and into my old ice palace. I noticed that the sun was starting to set and night would start to fall soon. When we all got in, Amber, James, and Sofia's eyes widened at the sight they saw in front of them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Elsa," Sofia said to me.

"Thank you," I replied to her, "I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing what you've created with those ice powers of yours, your majesty," Amber said.

"I know," I replied with a smile.

"Your majesty," Hornet spoke up, catching my attention, "The guardian of yours wishes to speak to you on the upper floor.

"Very well," I replied to him, "And I want you and Anna to come with me, as for the rest of you, feel free to explore this palace of mine. We'll rest here for the night as well, and then tomorrow morning, we'll all start heading up to the summit to confront the dragon"

The children smiled and parted ways with all of us; I then turned to Calla and spoke to her.

"I also remember having a few spare bedrooms down the corridor over there, you can settle into one of them if you wish to Calla," I told her.

"Thanks," she replied, "I'll do that right now."

She then left, leaving me with Anna and Hornet.

"I guess we should go see Marshmallow now," Anna said.

"Marshmallow?" Hornet asked her.

""It's the name Olaf gave the guardian when I confronted him the first time," she explained to him.

"Alright," he replied.

We all then headed up the stairs leading into the throne room on the second floor, the same room where I battled the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards and was knocked out by the crystal chandelier than use to hang on the ceiling. When we got there, I saw Marshmallow standing in the corner of the room, grasping one of his arms, as if he was injured. He noticed our presence and turned his attention towards me.

"Snow Queen," he greeted me, "Hero here said you were on mission to slay dragon atop mountain."

"What he said to you is true Marshmallow," I replied to the ice guardian.

He smiled, seeming to accept the name I gave him; he then continued talking.

"I will protect castle for you whenever you gone, Snow Queen, but promise you be safe," he said to me with concern.

"Don't worry Marshmallow, I will," I answered.

He smiled and then turned his attention to Anna.

"Me also sorry for throwing you and friends out, I was just doing what Snow Queen wanted," he apologized to my sister.

"It's okay," she replied, "I understand."

Marshmallow felt better and then began to leave the throne room.

"Me now going to protect castle from any unwelcome visitors outside," he said to me.

"Very well," I replied, waving goodbye to him.

After he left the castle, I turned to Hornet.

"You can go settle in now down in one of the spare bedrooms," I told him, "I think I might call it a day and head off to the old bedroom of mine here."

"Very well your majesty," he nodded, before he parted ways.

Now only Anna was with me now, and she stood in the throne room silently for a moment before Anna took up the courage to speak.

"Well, I think I might head to be as well Elsa," she said to me, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Anna," I replied, "I'll see you in the morning."

I waved goodbye to my sister and then head into the old bedroom of mine and got ready for bed; after while, I decided to lay down and fell asleep soon afterward.

* * *

*Play: Atmosphere (28:30 to 35:05, _Skyrim_ OST)*

In the middle of the night, I was woken up by the sound of footsteps outside of my bedroom. I opened up the doors that led into the throne room, but found nobody there. I looked around and noticed that the door to the balcony was open. I felt a blast of cold air rush into the room as I began to approach the balcony to see who was out there, and to my surprise, it was none other than Hornet. He was standing on the balcony, looking down onto the kingdom of Arendelle.

"I see you're up early," he spoke up, noticing my presence.

"Why are you out here?" I asked him.

"I told you before," he stated, "I can't sleep, it's a habit leftover from the time I was a werewolf."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I replied to him.

He turned around and faced me before he continued to speak.

"Come on out here," he invited me, "The aurora's out tonight."

I decided to head out on to the balcony and look up into the sky; sure enough, I saw the brilliant colors of the aurora borealis, waving across the sky like a river stream.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hornet asked me.

"It sure is," I answered quietly.

He then joined me in watching the aurora borealis; soon enough, the waves of light change color from an ice blue to a beautiful emerald green. I turned towards him and started talking once more.

"You know, when Anna and I were young, we used to watch this all the time whenever it was out," I told Hornet, "She would often say that 'The Sky is Awake!'"

"Heh heh, yeah," he replied, "I see this back at my kingdom as well occasionally."

"Yeah, seeing this for the first time in… forever just brings back those memories of Anna and I playing together and watching the aurora when we were little."

I then remembered the dreadful night Anna and I played in the great hall and I accidently hit her with a ball of ice I created with my cyrokinetic powers. That was the day I isolated myself from her for 13 years, until the day of my coronation. Oh, how I wished that incident never happened.

Hornet turned towards me once more and noticed I was depressed and cold, he offered to wrap his arm around me to keep me warm, I accepted his offer and he gently placed his arm around my back. His touch felt so warm.

"Thank you Hornet," I thanked him.

"My pleasure, your majesty," he replied.

"Please, you can just call me Elsa, I don't mind that at all," I told him.

"Very well," he replied.

I smiled and the two of us continued watching the brilliant show of colors in the sky on that cold night.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't the last part of that sweet? Well, I hope you all enjoyed another chapter of this story so far, and I'm very amazed by how many views I've received with this story already. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and make a prediction on what will happen next. In the next chapter, the group will continue their journey up the North Mountain and confront the dragon resting atop of it. See you then ;)**


	8. He is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!

*We had a nice, Elsa x Dragonborn moment in the last chapter, as well as a short but intense battle between Hornet and Marshmallow. Here is the next chapter, this one I have been planning for a while, even before I posted the prologue to this fanfic; and just a head's up, it's going to be intense, I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: He is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!**

*Play: Atmosphere (28:30 to 35:05, _Skyrim_ OST)*

Hornet's POV

Elsa and I continued to watch the aurora we were both familiar with for most of the night, but around 4:00 AM, I notified Elsa that the group should wake up and prepare for the most strenuous part of the journey left, that way, we could approached the dragon by surprise. Elsa hesitated at first, but once the explained the plan to her, she willingly agreed. We then left and made our way to the guest bedrooms in the lower part of her ice palace to wake everyone up, I was certain they would be groggy.

Elsa knocked on the first door we came upon and spoke inside.

"Hornet wants everyone awake, so get dressed and meet in the throne room as soon as possible," she said to whoever was in the room.

We heard rustling coming from inside.

"Uh, okay Elsa," I heard Anna's muffled once reply from behind the door.

After hearing Anna's reply, Elsa and I continued down the hall towards the rest of the bedrooms and did the same thing. As I had expected, most of the group felt groggy waking up earlier than they were probably used to. We then returned back to the throne room and waited for everyone to arrive. It took few minutes to wait, but eventually everyone made it to throne room. Once everyone arrived, Elsa spoke up to the group.

"Alright everyone, I'm glad to see that you're all here," she stated

"So what was it you wanted us in here for?" Sofia asked the Snow Queen.

"Actually, it's Hornet that wanted to speak to you guys," she replied to the young princess.

"Exactly, Elsa," I replied to her, causing everyone to turn their attention towards me, "You see, I woke all of you up because we are going to sneak attack the dragon at the peak of this summit."

"We are?!" Amber responded, "But is freezing cold outside right now!"

"I know, but if we climb to the top of the North Mountain now, the dragon might not be able to see us," I explained to the young princess.

"Hmm, interesting," Amber replied back to me, "That does seem like a excellent plan."

I turned back to Elsa and spoke to her.

"Your majesty, is there a path that can take us to the peak of the North Mountain?" I asked her.

"There is," she stated, "Just behind my castle here, but I've never traveled on it before, but maybe I could create a bridge for us to cross to reach it."

"Good idea," I replied, "But where should we head to reach it?"

"Follow me," she told all of us, "The hallway where the bedrooms you guys slept in is built right next to the pathway. I could create a door to exit out of from there."

Everyone began following the Snow Queen towards the hallway we were in not too long ago. When we reached the dead end of the hallway, Elsa stopped all of us.

"Everyone, I need you to keep a distance as I construct a door and a bridge leading to the pathway," she instructed us.

Everyone responded with a nod of agreement and stood back a few feet as Elsa began using her powers to form the arch of the doorway. She then created a pattern on the doors' surface before finally finishing off the creation with two icy doorknobs and four matching door hinges. She then turned back towards all of us and smiled. The children's' face were filled with amazement upon what they just witnessed.

"Wow, that was amazing your majesty," Sofia commented the Snow Queen.

"Thanks Sofia," she replied, "It means a lot to me when someone enjoys what my powers can do."

"I like the design of the door," Amber spoke up, "It looks so regal."

"Thanks Amber," Elsa replied, "I did my best."

Elsa turned back to the door and opened it. She looked down and began creating a bridge made of ice with her powers while slowing crossing it to reach the path on the other side. When the bridge was completed, Elsa walked off of it and turned back towards the group and I.

"Alright everyone, it's safe to cross now," she instructed us.

We nodded and each of us walked across the bridge until everyone reached the path on the other side. Elsa then turned her attention towards me and spoke.

"Okay Hornet," she stated, "Anna and I aren't familiar with this part of the mountain, so I want you to lead us to the peak so that we can confront this dragon."

"Very well Elsa," I replied to her, before turning towards the rest of the group, "Everyone, follow me and stay close."

I then began scaling up the strenuous path of the North Mountain, Elsa and the rest of group followed close behind me. The wind began to pick up as we ascend, and the temperature began to drop. Most of the group began to shiver as we continued climbing, but I was use to these temperatures, and I'm certain Elsa was as well.

After awhile, I noticed the snowy terrain began to level itself off. We had reached the peak of the North Mountain. I turned around and saw the group a few feet behind me.

"Alright everyone," I stated back to the group, "We're almost there, the dragon should be settling around here somewhere, so keep your eyes open."

"I'll try," I heard Amber reply, "But it's a bit tough trying to keep warm and stay aware of a dragon at the same time."

"I know its cold Amber," Anna replied to the young princess, "But once this situation is dealt with, I promise you we'll all head back to the nice, warm castle of mine."

Amber smiled for a second, but a distant roar then interrupted it.

"What was that?" Amber asked, expressing fear.

"It's the dragon," I told her, "And it's approaching! Quick, follow me!"

Everyone began running in my direction and hid behind a large rock I took cover behind. I peeked out from the rock and noticed a large figure fly down at the center of the peak. It was the dragon alright, but I didn't know what it wanted.

I signaled everyone that I was going in to confront the dragon myself, they nodded and I did my best to sneak up on the creature, but then the dragon turned around and saw me. It then began to fly once more, and I knew that a brutal battle was about to begin.

*Play: One They Fear (_Skyrim_ OST; I suggest an extended version, it will keep the intense atmosphere of this battle)*

Our cover was blown, so I signaled to the group to prepare for an intense battle. They all came running toward my direction, and I gave them instructions.

"Anna, you and Calla stay back and protect the children," I told the Princess of Arendelle.

"Okay," she responded, before instructing the children to head in the direction of a nearby boulder to take cover from the attack. I then turned to Elsa and spoke to her.

"As for you Elsa, I may require your assistance with slaying this dragon," I told the Snow Queen.

"Very well, lead the way," she replied.

As Anna and Calla ran towards the boulder the children were hiding behind, Elsa and I made our way towards the center of the flat peak and watched as the dragon flew around the peak, ready to strike at any moment. I've tried to hide my powers from the rest of the group for so long already, but now this dragon was too far away to actually strike with any weapons I had, so I decided to take drastic measures and use the only power that could force this dragon back onto the ground.

" JOOR ZAH FRUL!" I shouted.

Suddenly, a wave of blue light unleashed from my mouth and headed straight in the direction of the dragon, are traveling for a moment, it successfully struck the dragon, causing it to stagger in midair, before flying in the direction of the peak.

I looked back at Elsa, her mouth was wide open from what she just witnessed.

"I'll explain it later," I told her.

She nodded and then I turned back and noticed the dragon beginning to land on the surface of the North Mountain. Upon landing, I got a clear appearance of it. It was a legendary dragon I was used to seeing back in Skyrim, with its blackish-purple skin and its compound eyes. It then attacked us with a shout.

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" the dragon shouted towards Elsa and I.

I managed to evade the attack by jumping out of the way, but Elsa didn't react fast enough and was hit by the dragon's shout attack, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Hehehe," the dragon laughed, "_Hin fahlon los sahlo_, your friend is weak dovahkiin, now face the wrath of my power, _Nu luft bah do dii suleyk_!"

The dragon then blasted its frost shout at me, but thanks to my Nordic blood, the shout wasn't very harmful.

"You'll have to do better than that dragon!" I countered his words.

I then charged at the dragon at full speed and struck him with my Dragonbone greatsword, he roared angrily as the slash cut through his skin deeply.

"Ha, _Zu'u knew hi fund dreh tol_, I knew you would do that," he taunted me, "That's why I brought a friend of mine dovahkiin, _Tolro fahvos Zu'u drun fahdon do dii_."

I then heard another dragon roar in the distance, and noticed a black dragon approached the peak a moment later, when it reached the peak; it flew just above the legendary dragon and hovered in place before speaking to me. It was not any kind of dragon I had ever seen before, it had black, spikey skin, blood red eyes, and silver horns on the sides of its head. It apparently was different from any dragon I seen, as it had four legs rather than two that most dragon I've seen have.

"So dovahkiin," it spoke up to me, "You thought you saved the world after you defeated the World-Eater himself, well think again!"

"What kind of dragon are you?!" I demanded.

The black dragon laughed before landing on the ground and attacking me with a breath weapon made of black fire, which I had never seen before as well. I dodged it and used my restoration magic on Elsa to heal her.

"Thanks," she thanked me.

I nodded before turning back towards the two dragons, who were taunting me with their laughs.

"You think its funny to attack my allies?" I questioned them, "Well I got some tricks up my sleeve as well!" I smirked.

The two dragons stopped laughing and made puzzled expressions.

"What?!" the legendary dragon said.

"OD AH VIING!" I shouted into the air.

A moment after I made the shout, a third dragon with red and blue skin, approached the peak, but this one was unlike the other two, as it was assisting me rather than hindering me. This dragon was Odahviing.

"I see you need assistance dovahkiin, _Zu'u koraav hi praag freyend_," Odahviing called down to me, "I shall help you as much as I can."

"And so will I," I heard Calla call out to me, before letting out a loud whistle.

A moment later, a fourth dragon with green skin approached the North Mountain and joined the battle, it landed nearby where Calla was hiding with Anna and the children and spoke to her.

"Your request Calla?" the green dragon, who turned out to be female, asked Calla.

"Emeraldite," Calla responded to the dragon, "I need you to assist my friends over there with a battle against those two dragons."

"As you wish," the dragon, which Calla referred to as Emeraldite, replied.

Emeraldite then took off once more in flight and, along with Odahviing, assisted Elsa and I against the black and legendary dragons we were battling. I managed to jump on top of the legendary dragon, and Elsa sent an icy blast at him simultaneously. I managed impale its head with my greatsword, causing him to roar painfully before dropping to the ground, dead.

"Hmm, it seems you bested my ally dovahkiin, _Nii fon hi pruzaan dii grah-zeymahzin_," the black dragon said to me, "But you will never defeat me, _Nuz hi fen neh viik zey_!"

The black dragon took flight once more and began spitting black fireballs at Elsa and I. Odahviing and Emeraldite distracted him by blasting him with their breath weapons as Elsa and I evaded the attack. I then took the opportunity of the black dragon being distracted to use another shout against him.

" JOOR ZAH FRUL!" I shouted once more.

The shout flew from my mouth straight at the hostile dragon and managed to successfully hit him yet again. The dragon staggered and then flew back down in front of where Elsa and I were standing.

"Dovahkiin, even if you defeat me, will not stop Alduin's return," he laughed, "He will be resurrected by my kin, and will finished what he failed to do before you defeated him!"

"Then we'll just see about that," I countered his statement by jumping onto his head, Elsa also responded by sending anther icy blast at him to distract him while I was on his head. I pierced the location of where his brain lied, and the black dragon roared in defeat as he fell to the ground, he too was dead as well, and the battle was now over.

*Play: Dawn (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Anna, Calla, and King Roland's children walked away from where they were hiding and approached Elsa and I.

"That was amazing!" Sofia cheered at us.

"Yeah, I agree with my younger sister," Amber commented, "That's the best action I've seen in a long time."

"I still can't believe you managed to slay those two dragons on your own Hornet," James added.

"Woah," Sofia interrupted, "What's going on with the dragons' bodies?"

I turned around and noticed what Sofia meant, the skins of the two dragons Elsa and I just slayed began to burn away, suddenly, a gust of wind sent two entities into my body, leaving nothing but the their skeletal remains lying on the mountaintop. I had absorbed the dragons' souls.

"Wow, what just happened?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," Elsa replied, "Hornet, what was that thing that entered your body?"

I took a deep breath and answered the queen's question.

"Well, now that you have witnessed my true powers, I guess it's time I told you all who I really am," I confessed to the group, "You see, I am known as the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, I am a being with the body of a human, but the soul of a dragon. I didn't know about my powers the first time I arrived in Skyrim until I actually confronted a dragon for the first time. I can absorb dragons' souls and use them to learn shouts of an ancient language known as the Thu'um, which explains those shouts you saw me cast at the dragons I fought. I am also experienced in various fields of magic, such as Conjuration, Healing, and Destruction spell casting, enabling me to use powers similar to your Elsa."

Elsa gasped, "You have ice powers too?"

"I do indeed," I replied, "And so now you guys know who I really am, I guess you can see why I'm called the Hero of Skyrim."

All of them nodded in agreement before Anna spoke up.

Hey look," she caught everyone's attention, "The sun's coming up."

We all watched as the sun rose in the eastern horizon before Odahviing and Emeraldite land on top of the peak nearby us.

"So dovahkiin, I heard that black dragon say Alduin is returning," Odahviing said to me with concern.

"I did too," I replied, "It seems we now have a bigger problem in our hands now."

* * *

**Wow, that was intense. Now we know what's going on and soon, you will learn what everyone's going to do about it. Please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter, and make a prediction on what you think is coming up. In the next chapter, the group will head back to Arendelle castle and explain to everyone about this situation going on, see you all then ;)**


	9. A New Threat Arising

*In the last chapter was pretty intense during the dragon battle, now we are going to take a break from the intensity once more and have a slightly toned down chapter. I like to thank you all already for reading this story, as it now has over 2,000 views now. Here is the next chapter everyone, enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A New Threat Arising**

*Play: Journey's End (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Elsa's POV

"Well now what do we do?" Amber asked me.

I turned back to Hornet and noticed he was being accompanied by one of the two dragons that assisted the group against the evil ones. I walked up to what I learned a moment ago was the Dragonborn and caught his attention.

"Is there more you wish to know about myself?" He asked me.

"Not at the moment Hornet," I stated, "But I do wish to know if the dragon problem atop this mountain has been dealt with fully."

"It has been," He replied, "But more might appear in this kingdom overtime, because a new, bigger threat is about to begin."

I swallowed nervously before continuing my conversation with Hornet.

"What exactly is this new threat?" I asked the Dragonborn.

"Alduin, the World-Eater," He stated sternly, "You see, a couple of years ago, when I learned about my powers and my true identity, I faced the mighty World-Eater atop that peak in the distance."

Hornet pointed at a distant peak many miles away rising above the horizon.

"That peak is the Throat of the World," he continued, "The tallest peak all of Skyrim. It is much taller than this summit in fact."

"But what exactly happened atop that mountain?" I asked him.

"I managed to defeat the World-Eater, but only temporarily," he replied, "Alduin fled the battle and headed straight into Sovngrade, the Nordic Heaven, through a portal."

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"In order to accomplish what he had failed to do at the Throat of the World, he retreated to Sovngrade and consumed the souls of decreased heroes in order to recover before resuming his task."

"Might I ask what that task was Hornet?" I asked, "You didn't tell me what is was."

"To bring destruction to this world," he stated sternly, "By eliminating mankind, making dragons the dominant species."

"That's terrible," I replied, shocked at what he just said, "But what exactly happened at this place you call "Sovngrade"?"

"I brought an end to Alduin, along with the original dragonslayers that defeated him long before this happened," he answered, "Or so we thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"According to Paarthurnax, a dragon who lives atop the Throat of the World, claims he will return one day," he stated, "And I think the one day is now."

I placed my hand over my mouth in disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure exactly," Hornet answered, "But I'm certain he'll be much more powerful than the last time I encountered him. I suggest we return back to your kingdom and speak to everyone about this situation."

"I suppose we must," I replied, "The fate of the world could be at stake."

Hornet nodded and the two of us walked back to where the group was gathered.

"Guys, apparently this dragon situation was only the beginning of a new threat arising," the Dragonborn told the group.

"What kind of threat?" Sofia asked with concern.

"One that could mean the end of mankind," he stated, causing the whole group to gasp in disbelief, "A powerful dragon named Alduin is returning after I defeated him years ago in a place called Sovngrade, he is probably achieving what he failed to do when I finished him off back then: to dominate mankind by wrecking havoc to this world."

"What do we do?" Anna asked the Dragonborn.

"I suggest we tell this to our friends back at the castle in your kingdom," he stated, "We must warn them before I figure out what we need to do next."

"It might make them uncomfortable, but we must warn them about this threat arising," I added in.

The group nodded, a bit shaken by the event that just occurred minutes ago, but also shocked about this threat Hornet explained.

"We need to head down the mountain now, anyone know a shortcut?" Hornet asked us.

"I do," I heard my younger sister answer the Dragonborn, "Kristoff and I took a small path just beyond a cliff nearby Elsa's ice palace after Marshmallow chased us out of it the first time I came up here. It should lead us back to the village."

"Very well, we'll take that path then," Hornet replied to Anna, "Lead the way once more Anna."

My sister nodded willingly and took off down the path back to the castle. The rest of us followed behind her. It didn't take as long to travel back down to the castle as it did to scale the summit. As Hornet used another one of his "shouts" in an attempt to clear the skies.

"LOK YAH KOOR," he shouted.

A moment later, the dense, overcast sky and the raging snowfall faded away to reveal the clear sky of sunrise.

When we reached the castle, we each entered it through the door across the bridge I created earlier. When everyone was inside, I gave everyone some instructions.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to wait at the front entrance for a moment," I explained to them, "I have to tell Marshmallow something before we leave this castle of mine."

The group agreed with my statement and made their way down to the front entrance, I headed up to the throne room to see if Marshmallow was still in the castle. To my luck, he was still there when I reached the room. When he sensed my presence in the room, he turned towards me and greeted me.

"Your majesty, good to see you handled dragon on summit well," he greeted me.

"Well actually, it's Hornet you should thank," I said to him," After all, he was the one who slayed the dragons."

"Dragons?" he wondered, "Me thought there was only one dragon."

"Well it turns out, the dragon we encountered on the mountaintop called in a friend of his, and the two of them battled Hornet and I to death," I explained to him, "The battle was quite brutal, but Hornet manage to take down the dragons with only a few blows to their heads."

"Oh," he replied, "Well at least it's good to know he and Snow Queen survived."

"Yeah," I replied back, "However, we all learned something shocking. Apparently, an old enemy of Hornet known as Alduin the World-Eater is returning to this world and finishing something he failed to do the last time he was here, to bring terror and destruction on this world and dominate over mankind."

"Ooo, sounds bad," he replied, "What is Snow Queen going to do about it?"

"Well, Hornet has a plan, first we are returning back to the kingdom and warning the visiting diplomats about this threat. I need you to guard this castle while I'm gone," I told him.

"Yes Snow Queen," he answered me, "But will you come back sometime?"

"I will, sometime after this situation is over with," I answered him.

"Very Well, you can trust me Snow Queen, while you and friends go take care of this Alduin," he finished.

I then left the throne room and met up with the group at the front entrance.

"Alright," I said, catching their attention, "Let's head out everyone. Anna, you lead the way just like Hornet said."

"Alright," she answered, "Everyone follow me."

We all followed my sister out of the front doors of the ice palace of mine and headed down a nearby slope towards the location Anna told us about. As we left, I took one last glimpse of my ice palace before I headed out on this new mission, one that could determine the fate of this world.

* * *

**Alright, now that the situation has been revealed, the group is heading back to the kingdom to reveal this news to their friends back at the castle. I apologize for uploading this chapter a bit late; I just needed more time to think of some ideas for this chapter. I really appreciate the time many of you took to read my story so far. Please review and make a prediction on what you think will happen next. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, see you all then ;)**


	10. Return to the Castle

*I apologize for the long hiatus you readers have been waiting through to read this chapter, but at least now the hiatus is over and I'm back to writing this story. Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy what I put into it :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Return to the Castle**

*Play: Atmosphere (0:00 to 8:08, _Skyrim_ OST)*

Anna's POV

I led the group outside towards the cliff Marshmallow chased Kristoff, Olaf, and I to the last time I was here. On the way, I continued telling the story about the time Elsa fled the kingdom up to this point.

"So wait, Elsa froze you heart? Amber asked me.

"She did, by accident," I answered, "It felt like my body was slowly getting colder by the second."

"Oh my," Amber replied after hearing my statement, "But wait, how did you, your majesty, create Marshmallow?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Elsa answered Amber, "You see, after I accidently froze Anna's heart, I tried to get her and Kristoff to leave the castle."

I nodded before continuing the story, "And I protested to her to return to the kingdom to unfreeze the kingdom from after the coronation incident."

"I was too afraid to return to Arendelle, for I feared that I might harm everyone if I hadn't fully understood how I regulated my powers," Elsa finished, "We continued to argue when Kristoff came in to ask her what was going on. I blasted a ball of ice next to me out of rage, and what I noticed next was beyond belief. The snowball began to grow in size until it was about half the area of the throne room in my ice palace. The snowball then came to life and started chasing Anna and Kristoff out of the castle."

"He chased us all the way to here," I said, pointing to a cliffside ahead of us, "Kristoff and I had no time to find an alternative path, so we decided to escape Marshmallow by scaling down the cliff with a rope, when we were about halfway down, Olaf caught up to us followed by Marshmallow, who threw him off the cliff to the ravine below it."

"Oh my, poor Olaf," Sofia replied, "Was he okay?"

"He was," I answered, "Just his body segments had fallen apart when he landed."

"Oh, thank goodness," she replied, "Will you continue the story?"

"Of course," I replied, "As I was saying, after Olaf fell off the cliff, Kristoff and I attempted to climb down the rope faster, but Marshmallow picked up the grabbling hook attached to it and lifted us to his face, he then shouted "DON'T COME BACK!" letting out a frosty roar upon doing so. He then dropped us into the ravine below the cliff."

"Oh no," my sister reacted upon hearing that part of the story, "I sorry if Marshmallow did that to you Anna."

"Its fine Elsa," I told her, "The ravine was covered in a thick blanket of snow, so we made a soft landing."

Elsa smiled in relief, "Well now that we're here, why don't we try finding a different path to take back to the kingdom."

"I see one over there," Calla spoke over us.

The group and I turned in the direction Calla was pointing towards, there, standing between a clusters of trees and the cliff was an open path, I felt dumbfounded upon seeing this.

"Of course, I didn't I see that the first time?" I said upon seeing it.

"Well lets move along, I getting tired of this awfully cold weather," Amber spoke.

Everyone nodded and we all continued forward down the path, watching our steps to avoid falling off the cliffside to the right of us.

* * *

*Play: Far Horizons (_Skyrim_ OST)*

The group was mostly silent along the way down the path. It had been what felt like an hour before Sofia ended the silence by noticing something in the distance.

"Hey," Sofia spoke up from the silence, "What's that green glowing in the distance?"

Elsa was confused about what she was talking about, but when I saw a familiar grotto, I new what she was talking about.

"Sofia, that's the trolls' grotto," I told her.

"Trolls?" she wondered, "We have those back at our kingdom."

"Yeah," James replied, "Sofia and I once met a whole family of them living under our castle in Enchancia."

"Is that so?" I replied excitedly.

"Yeah, and we helped the staff of the castle understand that they weren't meaning to harm them in anyway, that way, they could come outside and see the stars at night," Sofia answered.

"Wow, they sound a lot different then the ones here," I said to the young princess.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"The trolls here have magical powers," I told her, "And they're very fascinated in Love."

"Wow," she responded.

"But wait there's more," I continued, "The eldest of them is known as Pappie, and he can foreshadow the future sometimes."

Sofia gasped in excitement, "That's amazing Anna, could we go see them?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Anna," my older sister told me.

"You're right Elsa," I said to her, before turning back to Sofia, "Sorry Sofia, but Elsa and I think we should just head to the castle as soon as possible due to this dragon incident back on top of the North Mountain."

Sofia sighed in disappointment, "That's okay, I understand."

"The trolls of your two kingdoms sound a lot different from the ones in Skyrim," I heard Hornet spoke up to me.

"Wait, so your kingdom has trolls as well?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, "But they're usually hostile towards us Nords."

"Oh," Sofia replied.

"Hey," I heard Calla speak up from behind both of us, "There's the castle in the distance."

"We need to tell everyone we know about this new threat emerging in the near future," Elsa replied to her, "Come on everyone, lets pick up the pace and get there soon."

All of us agreed and then began commanding our horses down the slope leading to the kingdom, heading straight towards the castle relentlessly.

* * *

*Play: From Past to Present (_Skyrim_ OST)*

We made it to the castle shortly after noon and entered its great hall without prevail, when we got inside, Kristoff greeted us alongside Hornet's steward Breylna.

"Anna, it's good to see that you and the rest of your group made it out unharmed," he greeted me, "Did you solve that dragon problem on top of the North Mountain?"

"We did," I answered, "But we also learned some more dire news."

"That doesn't sound good," Breylna replied.

"It isn't," I answered her, before turning back to the Kristoff, "Go get King Roland and his wife and High King Ulfric, we need to tell all of you about this new situation in our hands."

Kristoff nodded and sent Kai and Gerda to go get the monarchs. A few minutes later, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and High King Ulfric returned with them, wondering what it was we were about to tell them about.

"Did you take care of that dragon?" Queen Miranda asked me.

"We did," Hornet answered for me, "Turns out there were actually two dragons on top of the North Mountain, and they both put up quite a fight."

"Well, I'm glad to see none of my children were harmed," King Roland replied to the Dragonborn.

"However, we have some more gravely news," Hornet continued, "Apparently the two dragons said that an old enemy of mine called Alduin is returning to this world, and planning to wreck havoc on mankind which he failed to do the last time I encountered him."

"Oh my," Queen Miranda gasped, placing her hand over her lips in shock.

"Hmm, this is truly a big concern," Ulfric said.

"But what exactly are you going to do about it?" Kristoff asked Hornet.

"Hmm," he replied, "I've dealt with him before several years ago, but a dragon named Paarthurnax stated to me after Alduin's defeat that he feared he will return one day, I might as well speak to him back in Skyrim soon to see what I can do about Alduin, I fear he maybe more powerful than before."

"I'll go with you," Elsa said to me, "I might as well learn more about this conflict so that I have a better understanding of it."

"I will too," I spoke up.

"And so will James, Amber and I," Sofia joined in.

Amber groaned, "Another adventure Sofia? Couldn't we just rest and enjoy our visit here than put our lives at risk?"

"Amber," Sofia explained to her, "Do you want you and the rest of our friends to be destroyed by that monster of a dragon we heard about on top of the mountain?"

"She has a point Amber," James poked in.

Amber huffed before answering her younger sister, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if we encounter another dragon in Skyrim."

"I won't," Sofia stated optimistically.

"And don't forget me," Calla spoke up to Hornet, "I'm into stopping this threat as well."

"Well then it's settled," Hornet stated to everyone, "To Skyrim it is, we shall get there fast with a friend of mine."

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Now the group will have to travel to Skyrim and learn more about this new catastrophic uprising. Again, I apologize for the hiatus in this story already, it's just that college work has turn up a notch in difficulty and its keeping me busy with writhing this fanfic; but I promise I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and make a prediction about what you think the group is in for next, and tell me what you thought about my comeback on this chapter. Chapter Ten will be up soon, so keep an eye out for it ;)**


	11. Paarthurnax

*Before we get into the next chapter I have something to say first. Lately, I have been criticized about my OC's name in this story, well to answer to why Hornet has a strange name is because it is based off my username, sure it sounds stupid, but I'll just say this, its my name and my story. Also, I want to thank all of you for the support so far, this story already has over 4000 views!

Now that I've covered that information, lets get on to the story itself. Here's Chapter 10 everyone, enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Paarthurnax**

*Play: Journey's End (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Hornet led the group outside, there he stopped and shouted into the sky.

"ODAHVIING!" Hornet shouted.

A second later, the same red-blue dragon they had seen assisting them atop the North Mountain appeared and landed in the middle of the courtyard.

"_Dovahkiin, fos los hin laan_, Dragonborn, what is your request?" the dragon asked Hornet.

"Everyone, this is Odahviing, he will take us to Skyrim by flight," He said to the group.

"What are we doing once we reach there?" Elsa asked the Dragonborn.

"We are heading to the Throat of the World, the highest point in all of Skyrim," he answered her, "There, we will confront an ancient dragon and good friend of mine named Paarthurnax. He will tell us more about this new uprising and what we'll have to do about it."

"Sounds like a logical statement Hornet," Elsa replied, "Lets get there as soon as we can."

"Right," Hornet replied back to the Snow Queen, before turning back to Odahviing, "Take my friends and I to the Throat of the World, we need to speak to Paarthurnax."

"Very well, _Rinik pruzah_," Odahviing responded.

Hornet climbed onto the back of Odahviing before turning back to the group.

"Climb on everyone," He told them.

Elsa, Sofia, and Anna climbed onto Odahviing's back and sat behind Hornet, however afterwards, the rest of the group found that there was no more room to sit on Odahviing during the flight.

"Um, Hornet?" James asked, catching Hornet's attention, "There isn't anymore room on the dragon of yours."

"Damn it," he cursed, "How will we reach Paarthurnax now?"

"I think I can help," Calla answered him.

She then made a loud whistle, and a moment later, a green dragon flew into the courtyard. This one, unlike Odahviing, had four legs.

"Calla, what is it that you need?" the dragon spoke in a female voice.

"Guys, this my dragon Emeraldite," Calla told the group, "She assisted us against those two dragons back when we were on top of the North Mountain."

"Ah," Hornet noted, "I remember seeing you during that battle."

Calla turned back to Amber and James who hadn't mounted either of the dragons yet.

"You two go mount Emeraldite," She told them, "I'll join you in a second."

The twins nodded simultaneously, before walking over to the green dragon and mounting it carefully. Amber was a bit hesitant when mounting Emeraldite, but she endured that feeling and sat behind her brother. Calla stayed behind and spoke to Hornet once more.

"I'm guessing I'll meet you guys at the peak you call the Throat of the World, right?" Calla configured with the Dragonborn.

"Yes," He answered sternly, "We'll meet you there."

Calla nodded and then walked over to Emeraldite and mounted onto her. She then sat in front of both of the twins.

"Are we ready?" The Snow Queen asked Hornet.

Hornet turned back to Calla and gave her a hand gesture to see if she, Amber, and James were ready. Calla signaled back to him with a thumbs-up. Hornet nodded and turned back to Elsa to speak.

"We are now Elsa," He told her.

Hornet then faced forward and Odahviing readied himself for Hornet's word to take flight.

"Alright Odahviing, let's take flight!" Hornet instructed him.

"With pleasure Dovahkiin, _Voth genazend_," Odahviing responded.

* * *

*Play: Go the Distance (_Hercules_ OST, Instrumental Version)*

Odahviing raised his wings leapt off the ground. Emeraldite did the same a moment later and followed behind Odahviing. Anna and Elsa took the courage to look back and watch as their kingdom began to fade in the distance. Meanwhile, Amber, who wasn't fond of flying on a dragon, grasped onto her twin brother for the duration of the flight.

The two dragons flew at very high speeds and soon enough, the group finally reached their destination when Hornet recognized Solitude in the distance.

"That's Solitude over there," Hornet told the Snow Queen and the princess of Arendelle.

"How much longer now?" Anna asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Hornet answered, "You'll recognize the peak standing out in the distance."

The conversation ended and Odahviing ascended in altitude over Eldersblood Peak and Skyborn Altar with Emeraldite right behind him. Soon a peak matching Hornet's description was visible in the distance.

"Is that the Throat of the World Hornet?" Sofia asked.

"That it is," Hornet answered her, "And that's where we're heading."

"So it shouldn't take long now?" asked Sofia.

"Exactly Sofia," Hornet replied.

With that question answered, Hornet continued to direct Odahviing towards the Throat of the World. As Hornet stated, it didn't take long for the dragons to reach the peak of the summit, and when they reached it, the two dragons carefully land in the clearing of the summit just to the side of a word wall, where a third dragon was perched upon. This dragon was Paarthurnax.

*Play: Atmosphere (28:30 to 35:05, _Skyrim_ OST)*

"Ah, Dovahkiin, _Vir dremsil wah koraav hi einzuk_, how nice to see you again. " Paarthurnax greeted Hornet, "I see you brought friends."

"Indeed I have," Hornet replied, before turning back to everyone, who had dismounted Odahviing and Emeraldite, "Everyone, this is Paarturnax, he is the leader of the Greybeards, a group that also dwells further down on this mountain."

Everyone gave a friendly gesture to the ancient dragon, before he spoke up again.

"What is it you are seeking Dovahkiin, _Fos los nii hi yah_?" Paarthurnax asked the Dragonborn.

"A problem arose when I was in Arendelle," Hornet stated to the leader of the Greybeards, "Apparently, a dragon was sighted in the kingdom a day ago, and when friends and I confronted it on top of the North Mountain, a summit just outside of the kingdom, we learned some grave news you may want to hear."

"I see," Paarthurnax replied, "And what is this news?"

"The dragon, whom was assisted by another dragon that I have never seen before, claimed that Alduin is returning," Hornet answered the ancient dragon.

"Hmm," Paarthurnax groaned, "_Zu'u faas daar fund koros das ganog_, I feared this would happen soon enough."

"But what are we going to do about his uprising?" Elsa asked him.

"You are fortunate Dovahkiin, _Hi los gluuskei_," Paarthurnax answered, "Despite my younger brother's return, there is a way to stop him from succeeding in what he failed to do years beforehand."

"And what is that?" Amber spoke up to the ancient dragon courageously.

"Go back to your friend's kingdom you call Arendelle," Paarthurnax stated, "There, deep in a Nordic crypt outside of the kingdom. Burrowed deep inside the tomb is a continuing wall to the prophecy depicting Alduin's Return. From it, you should learn what is needed to defeat my younger brother once and for all."

"Very well," Hornet replied, before turning back to his friends, "Then we are all heading back to Arendelle, where we will search for this Nordic crypt you speak of."

"Go Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax replied back to the Dragonborn, "But you must hurry, _Nuz hi kent asnir, _for Alduin is gaining assistance from an enemy of a friend of yours.

* * *

*Play: Steel on Steel (_Skyrim_ OST)*

Meanwhile, in a kingdom far away, a black dragon none other than Alduin flew down onto a dungeon-like structure and broke away part of the roof from the structure. Many guards were alerted by his presence and charged in to defeat the World-Eater. Their attack however, proved useless and Alduin killed all of them with one, powerful blast of the Thu'um. After this, he proceeded further into the structure towards a cell guarded by another two guards, whom Alduin knocked aside without any trouble. He then broke open to the cell, revealing an old enemy of Anna and Elsa: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who was lying down on a stone bench in the cell.

"I suppose you're here to finish me off, just like the guards you dealt with a moment ago," Hans stated, "Go ahead, why don't you end all my problems once and for all."

"No," Alduin responded in a solemn tone, surprising Hans with the fact that he could speak, "_Zu'u lost proposal fah hi_, I have a proposal for you."

Hans raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I have an enemy known as the Dovahkiin," Alduin stated, "An apparently, he has made an alliance with some former enemies of you."

Hans raised an eyebrow once more, "Are you speaking of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister Anna?"

"Indeed I am," Alduin, answered, "If you agree to form an alliance with me, Alduin the World-Eater, we will twat both of our enemies, and accomplish what we both failed to succeed in before, _mu fen twat ney do un enemies, ahrk vinal fos mu ney funt wah prunt ko us_!"

Hans took a moment to consider the offer, before he faced back at the World-Eater and gave him his answer.

"Alduin," he replied with an evil smirk, "Consider it a deal."

* * *

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming did you guys? Well now we've something new about this story: Alduin and Hans have formed an alliance to crush Hornet, Elsa, and Anna, and complete what they failed beforehand; and yes, they are the main antagonists of this story. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me your prediction of what you expect to come in the future. I will upload the next chapter when I can, so keep a look out for it ;)**


End file.
